


It Seems I've Made The Final Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Play, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After AHHMST, Kurt reflects and gets a new collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems I've Made The Final Sacrifice

Blaine's hand is on the back of Kurt's neck, it's so distracting that Kurt is having trouble with what's going on in front of him. Not that he has to pay attention, he thinks they may be watching some movie, the music sounds familiar when he can focus on it, but mostly he's leaning back into the touch. There's nothing more he loves than Blaine's skin on his own and with the way Blaine's fingers are circling and stroking, he's surprised he hasn't whined out loud yet.  
  
'Are you even paying attention?' Blaine's close, voice in his ear, and Kurt shivers from head to foot. It's not easy to hide his disinterest in the movie, and he has no reason to lie.   
  
'No, Blaine,' he answers back, turning around on the floor to watch Blaine who is lounged on the sofa. 'May I join you?' He wants to feel, even Blaine's clothes feel heavenly, and he moans when Blaine's hand runs through his hair, ending just at the base of the front of his neck.   
  
There is no collar there, he doesn't know what happened to the old one, but he's starting to want another. It's something he will have to ask for too, knows that, remembers that Blaine kept waiting before for Kurt to beg for his old one. It shouldn't feel like a step, not after everything else they've dealt with, but Kurt is still holding his tongue about it.   
  
'Of course,' Blaine replies to his earlier question and Kurt scrambles to get himself over him. He stretches himself on Blaine's body, tucking his face into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's hand slides to his naked back and side, holding him close, and Kurt never feels so safe and cared for until they're like this.   
  
The movie plays on and Blaine lets Kurt drift in and out of sleep until it's over.  
  
  
He doesn't think about the collar for another few days. Blaine is out, getting supplies and Kurt is in bed. His head is clear, hand over his own throat, imagining what a new collar would feel like, how it would look against his skin. He didn't like being chained by the other one, doesn't like being chained at all, but especially at his neck, it always hurt the worst.   
  
No, he shouldn't think of the bad times with the collar. Instead he remembers the way Blaine's eyes would darken upon seeing Kurt laid out, his gaze always coming to the collar, stroking it, using it to pull their mouths together in a dirty kiss. Yes, this is much better, he can see it better now, Blaine's name around his throat, how lovely that would feel to trace each letter. To see Blaine's eyes when they read the collar, how his grip would get possessive, rough, how hard he'd fuck Kurt, or spank him, or slide his dick into Kurt's mouth...  
  
He almost doesn't hear the front door, but the house is small, and he gets to his knees, not at all surprised to find himself hard. It's not really important to him at the moment, crawling out of the room and finding Blaine putting away the groceries in the kitchen. Blaine's back is to him, and Kurt  _wants_ , his body going faster to get in Blaine's presence. 'Hello, pet,' Blaine kneels down and Kurt doesn't wait to wrap his arms around his back, holding onto him tight and letting Blaine kiss and suck at his lips. He can tell that Blaine can feel him, smirking into the kiss, but Blaine doesn't pull back, doesn't demand anything, just keeps kissing Kurt until he feels delirious and dizzy. 'So good for me,' Blaine says when their lips part.   
  
'I want to be,' replies Kurt, Blaine's still at eye level with him, it's the perfect time to ask, 'want to be yours completely, want to have your name on me, claiming me as yours.' He says it mostly in a whisper, but Blaine's so close, there's no need for anything louder.   
  
Blaine's eyes widen, but otherwise give no clues as to what he could be thinking. 'Been thinking about this long?' His hand slides over Kurt's neck, rubbing at the bruises that are already there. Kurt nods, holding in a moan when Blaine presses to one just under his ear that nearly makes him come. He's panting, mouth open, and waiting. It's not even a few seconds, but they feel like millenniums as Blaine stares at his throat, both of his hands now encircling it and pressing just the tiniest amount on Kurt's windpipe.   
  
Kurt nearly panics, feeling the constriction, but he forces himself to relax, to keep his heart beat steady and try to breathe as normally as he can. He trusts Blaine with his body, with his mind, his whole life, he's safe here. Blaine lets go only a few seconds later and Kurt gulps down air as much as he can, keeping his eyes on Blaine. 'Yours, all yours, love you so much,' whispers Kurt, desperation clawing on his insides, he needs more today, needs more right now. It has to show because Blaine's there, tugging Kurt back into a kiss, softer this time, shorter, but Kurt still feels the vertigo sweeping in. His hands clenching Blaine's shoulders, a small whine escaping from his mouth when they separate.   
  
'Hold on,' instructs Blaine, and Kurt wraps himself around as he feels Blaine pick him up from the ground. Hands under his ass as Kurt's legs encircle Blaine's waist. He mouths at Blaine's neck, small kitten licks that go everywhere and it doesn't take long at all till they're in the bedroom and he's spread out on the bedding, he lets go of Blaine long enough for Blaine to shed his clothes, watching as each piece reveals more skin and Kurt reaches underneath for the lube, still stored under a pillow from last night.  
  
How did it take him so long to realize how lucky he was? Kurt hates to think that there were times when Blaine would do this and he'd try to refuse, tell Blaine that he hated him, it feels wrong. Blaine's body covering up his is just so right, how his fingers are always careful, bruising just to the side of pleasure, and feeling so good when they prep him. He gives the bottle to Blaine once he's settled, spreading his legs as wide as he can. It's memorizing to watch Blaine concentrate, pouring the liquid over three fingers and then setting the bottle off to the side, to see his cock, hard and spilling precome over the tip. Kurt has to dig his hands into the sheets because he wants to touch, but he hasn't been given permission for that yet.   
  
The first finger slides in quick, Blaine doesn't even let it go all the way in before he pulls it out and then there are two. His body can take two now to start off with, so adapt, so smart, his body figured this whole thing out before his mind did. He rocks down on the digits, moving his hips up off the bed to get them deeper. Blaine goes to three pretty fast, but Kurt doesn't complain, his want so clearly presented with how he can't stop shivering, his cock heavy and so ready to come.   
  
Their eyes lock when Blaine looks up from what his fingers are doing, he smiles, it's a rare one. This is the smile Kurt likes to call the 'boyfriend' one, there is no smirk to it, no gleam in his eye, no harsh words accompanied by it, just so happy, glad to be with Kurt. He doesn't see it very often, not that he doesn't love the lust heated ones, or any of the others but this one is his favorite and he can't help but beam back. 'Love you,' he says, enjoying it when Blaine's mouth grins wider, and leans forward. Blaine's lips scatter kisses across his chest, then up to the corner of Kurt's mouth, licking over it before kissing him there too.   
  
Kurt lets go of the sheets, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back to hold him in place. His fingers spreading, feeling as much skin as possible as Blaine devours his mouth, sliding his tongue inside in a way that's so reminiscent of the way he fucks Kurt. He whimpers when Blaine's fingers slip out, knowing that it's silly because soon there will be Blaine's cock, and that is so much more, but he feels the loss, clenching around nothing until the head of Blaine's dick is there. Blaine eases himself in, slow, completely unhurried as his hips roll forward gently. Kurt knows better than to raise his own, to get Blaine in quicker, so he pushes back into the kiss, pressing harder against Blaine's swollen lips until Blaine is fully inside of him.   
  
'Please,' he mutters the word over and over against Blaine's mouth when he doesn't start to move. His legs are wrapped around Blaine's hips, his whole body actually is curled up on him, and he  _needs_  movement.   
  
'Shh,' Blaine whispers, kissing his lips soft, then moving up and pressing small kisses against his closed eyes and then forehead. Kurt feels the pinpricks of tears in his eyes, not even knowing why, the position they're in doesn't hurt, and he's gone a lot longer without being able to come, but he's not used to it being this gentle, even as Blaine's hands press into bruises and the pain should register but it just feels like pleasure. Blaine is still shushing him, low, kissing him everywhere on his face, and Kurt barely can hear himself whine, but he must be.   
  
It feels like hours, trapped underneath, but finally Blaine begins to move, Kurt's so ready to come that he knows as soon as Blaine hits his prostate he's not going to be able to stop it. Blaine's thrusts aren't directed to it, not yet, but still, just knowing it's Blaine, and the feel of how thick and perfect he feels inside, so much better than any toy, or anyone. Kurt doesn't need to be with another to know that Blaine is it for him, and Blaine's far too possessive to let that even be an option.   
  
When Blaine picks up the speed, he grips underneath Kurt's ass, opening him up more and Kurt loses it. His whole body shakes as he comes, untouched between their stomachs, he's shivering in the aftershocks of it while Blaine continues to thrust into him, going faster now. 'Kurt,' he sounds amused, mouth right above his, 'my good pet,' he smirks, pressing them closer and finally abandoning any gentleness.   
  
Each touch feels like a shock that Kurt doesn't get to recover from. His legs and arms quivering from where they're wrapped around Blaine, heart stuttering to get back on track as Blaine rocks harder into him. He doesn't complain, doesn't even let the groans he wants to utter out of his mouth, because he's already getting hard again, cock filling, even with the drying come that he's rubbing against on Blaine's stomach. He's lightheaded from the rush of getting so hard so quickly again, adrenaline singing through his veins as Blaine crashes into him over and over again.   
  
'Blaine,' he begs, repeating his name because it's all he can remember right now. His body is so strung up, ready to snap so quickly again and he can feel just how close Blaine is, his movements turning sharp, faster, and so much harder. It sends him spiraling, mind lost in pleasure as Blaine comes inside him, filling him up so wonderful. His legs and arms clench around Blaine as he tries to pull away, 'wait, please,' he needs to feel this for just a moment longer, he thinks he may still be hard, it's difficult to tell, but he doesn't want Blaine to move yet.   
  
A hand comes up, brushing his hair across his forehead, he's sweaty, more so than usual, and so is Blaine, can feel the perspiration from where their skin meets. 'I know honey,' Blaine leans up, swallowing up Kurt's pleas in a kiss when he pulls out, and Kurt tries so much to keep him there, but it's fruitless. He holds onto where they're pressed tight, can feel Blaine soft between the cheeks of his ass since he can't move from this position just yet. 'So good, perfect, my pet,' Blaine says between kisses, finally shifting their bodies, Kurt finds himself rolled over so he's on his stomach and can't help but rut up against the mattress. He feels so hot, and for once it's not drug induced, he knows that it's all because of Blaine.   
  
'Please,' he pleads, now missing Blaine's mouth since it's not on his own anymore. Fingers are slinking down his spine, slipping at the crack of his ass and Kurt lets out a loud scream when three sink back into him. 'Yes, yes, yes,' he rolls into them, completely shameless as they hit his prostate dead on. Blaine may giggle, he can't really hear it, but the fingers don't stop, the tips of them touching, and not stopping, just constant pressure there, and Kurt is spilling all over the sheets before he can let out another breath.   
  
  
Kurt must pass out, because he doesn't remember anything from coming for the second time, to waking up. He can tell Blaine's cleaned him up a little, there's no stickiness between his legs, or on his stomach, and the sheets have been changed. The scent of food is in the air, and Kurt's mouth waters, remembering that he hasn't eaten today. All too easy, he slides down to the floor and crawls out of the bedroom.   
  
Blaine's in the kitchen, steam rising from one of the pans he's got on. He's wearing jeans, but no shirt and Kurt scrambles as fast as he can to get close. There's no missing of the big grin Blaine gives him, and his own lips tug up in an answering smile. 'How are you feeling?' asks Blaine, focus going back to the hot pan in front of him.   
  
'Hungry,' Kurt answers, careful to not get in the way as he watches Blaine separate the food between Blaine's plate and his food dish. He stops suddenly, seeing that, a heavy sense of disappointment settling into his bones. It's the only thing he really dislikes, it never seems so bad when he's by himself, but eating with Blaine like this just feels humiliating, he can never stop the blush that starts, and is glad Blaine can't see him eat because he's sure his face goes so red.   
  
'Something wrong pet?' Blaine sets both dishes down, and Kurt shakes his head. He knows better, knows that this is what Blaine likes and it only happens a few times a day, he's gotten through it so far so why should now be any different?   
  
'Nothing,' he settles himself down at Blaine's feet, feeling them on his back and only then does he start eating. The food is good, healthy, but Kurt can't concentrate on more than that. It's filling, or maybe he just doesn't have a good appetite because he's full even when he has quite a bit still left in the bowl. He's mostly just glad it's not something to get all over his face, those are the worst, he knows he burns bright when Blaine has to hand him a towel.  
  
Even though he's finished, he keeps still, waiting until Blaine is done, until his feet are back on the ground and Blaine grabs his dish too. 'I thought you said you were hungry,' remarks Blaine, looking at how much is left.  
  
'Still a little tired,' he says with a smile, 'can we lay down?' He needs some cuddles, needs to be with sweet Blaine, take his mind off the shame of having to eat that way, of even being ashamed because he should be doing what Blaine wants. Blaine knows what's best for him, he wouldn't do it maliciously.   
  
'Go to the sofa,' instructs Blaine as he takes the dishes to the sink. Kurt knows that voice, knows that direction, to the sofa, but not get on the sofa. So he crawls over and sits with his back against it, the TV is turned on but muted, not that it matters, he watches Blaine out of the reflection anyway as much as he can. Blaine doesn't take that long, he cleans as he goes when he cooks so mostly all that's left is whatever that needs to be put in the dishwasher, so he makes it over to the sofa soon enough.   
  
Kurt's biting on his bottom lip, body now turned to Blaine's, waiting for permission as Blaine sits. His fingers are itching to touch, skin thirsty to be touched, and when Blaine's hand comes through his hair he nearly purrs with happiness. Instead, he leans into it, moving his body so his chest is pressed against the side of Blaine's jean-clad leg. He doesn't know what is going on with him today, just the revelation of the collar, and trying to make it up to Blaine for how bad he was in the past. The stumble from before is still in his mind, if he can take Blaine's collar, he should be able to get through a meal without feeling shame. Blaine wants him there, likes him there, that should be enough. It's not like Blaine will make fun of him, no one else is ever going to see Kurt like that.   
  
'Come on up.' The words are music to Kurt's ears. He pulls himself onto the couch, curling into the cushion and when Blaine rests, he uses Blaine's lap as a pillow. The fingers come back to his hair, stroking his hair and scalp. Blaine changes the channel, turns the volume back on, and Kurt is happy to doze, feeling so protected, so loved, Blaine doesn't need to speak at all, his actions are far louder.  
  
  
It's only three days before Blaine comes home with a package. Kurt's on his knees at the kitchen table, but as soon as he sees the box he scurries over to follow Blaine over to the sofa. It's just big enough to be a collar, and they talked over colors and designs and he can already feel the weight of that box, the weight that it'll be to have it on forever.  
  
He's excited, barely able to hold still as Blaine opens it up, and then it's another box, and he is grinning so wide at Kurt. 'Stay down pet,' and Kurt stills completely, watching with anxious eyes as Blaine takes out the black leather. There's a small nameplate already attached, it spells out Blaine's name, and Kurt can already feel arousal pumping into his veins as Blaine bends over to fasten the collar around his neck.   
  
It's thinner than the other one, just as sturdy, but with a smaller catch, just for a leash, not a chain. Kurt doesn't even need to see his own reflection to know how good it looks, Blaine is memorized, fingers can't stop touching over and under to the skin of his neck. It's driving Kurt wild because he wants to touch too but he's still holding onto Blaine's order.  
  
'You're so beautiful,' Blaine looks into his eyes, his iris's so big that his eyes look nearly black. Kurt can feel his flush, starting at his cheeks and going down to spread at his chest, so proud of himself for offering this, so happy that Blaine decided to give this to him. Blaine's skimming over the letters now, using his other hand to hold onto Kurt's shoulder, though Kurt doesn't need it, he's not shaking yet.  
  
'I'm yours,' Kurt replies, 'all yours.' He can see the reaction Blaine's having, how hard he is under his jeans, the want that is shown so clearly, every movement, every look, and every touch. 'Please,' continues Kurt, 'want to feel you.'  
  
Blaine lets go of his shoulder, nodding, he sits on the couch, legs parted and Kurt waits only a second to get between them. His hands trembles a little as he undoes the zip and button on Blaine's pants. With Blaine's help, he is able to slip down the jeans and boxers, having to move to get them fully off but going right back to his original position. Blaine's taken off his shirt, and so his cock is up against his naked stomach, precome sliding over the skin that Kurt ducks down to lick away.   
  
The taste is rewarding, warmth spreading through his body, all the way to his toes and he continues to lick all around Blaine's dick, getting it so much more wet with his saliva before taking it in his mouth. There's no surprise on how much he loves this, loves the thick heaviness of Blaine on his tongue, the way it makes his jaw ache, a reminder of how good he is. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks as he takes Blaine in deeper, the head just getting to where his gag reflex is pretty much gone. If he put his hand to his throat, he'd be able to feel it, and he moans out when Blaine's hands pull on his hair, directing his movements.   
  
It's a rough push and pull, he knows his throat is going to be sore after this but Kurt doesn't complain, swirling his tongue at the tip when he can and letting his moans vibrate around Blaine. This is what he loves, a little pain is a part of it and that's okay. His own cock, hard and rubbing against the sofa, twitches when the hands on his hair slip down, squeezing at his neck briefly, and then over his shoulders and on his upper back. 'pet,' Blaine pinches at the back of his neck, right under the black leather.   
  
Kurt pulls himself off, wiping a hand over his mouth and chin that's got drool over it. He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, he really wants to finish this, wants to taste Blaine's come. Blaine brings a hand to his face, two fingers at his swollen bottom lip and Kurt sucks them in, bathes them in spit while watching Blaine's face. He's happy, drunk on lust, and fucks his fingers into Kurt's mouth, like he just had with his cock. When he pulls them out, Kurt can't help but whimper, needs something in his mouth. Needs Blaine so much, his skin is drinking in every touch so greedy and he just wants more. 'Please,' he lets out, voice raw and aching.  
  
Blaine slides his fingers back up to Kurt's hair. A go-ahead, and Kurt holds in his smile so he can open his mouth back up. He lets Blaine guide his movements. He's already salivating, slick and so ready, moaning when Blaine finally thrusts his cock back inside Kurt's mouth. There is no resistance anymore, Kurt's gag reflex gone as Blaine lifts his hips up to get in deeper. He was already so close, Kurt can tell. The little tremors in his legs, the grip on his hair, how hard he's pushing in, cursing above in small whispers.  
  
It only takes Kurt's own moans, lips vibrating over Blaine's cock to get him to come. Kurt swallows it all, pulling himself back once Blaine's spent and licks up any traces as Blaine calms down. 'Thank you,' he whispers into Blaine's skin, he feels so close to him now. This is something he chose for them, finally, after so long and it feels like an end of a chapter and a great start to another. His head naturally rests on Blaine's thigh, still a little breathless and being reminded of how hard his own dick is, trapped between his body and the couch. It's not as important, not as much of a concern though as he stays still for Blaine's hands that are mapping out his skin, massaging the back of Kurt's neck and then over his shoulders.   
  
'Look up, Kurt,' an order, but soft, and Kurt doesn't even hesitate to follow it. Blaine's smiling,  _boyfriend_  smiling, and that small gesture is enough to make Kurt whimper for more touch, more of himself against Blaine. He wants to curl up on the couch, on the bed, wherever, and just bask in that smile. 'You did so well, been so good these last few months.'  
  
It's unexpected praise, Kurt can't help but preen just a little. For that short time while they were parted, he thought about never having met Blaine, it was a bleak future, the last thing he ever wanted was to be alone, or worse having to live with Rachel and becoming her sidekick because his own life was so lonely. This is so much more than he ever could have dreamed up. Sure, it isn't Broadway, but Blaine's attention is worth that of a thousand fans. Worth it to see  _that_  warm grin. 'I just want to please you, Blaine.' The words confess easily, ringing out true. 'Love you, so much. Always.'  
  
If it's even possible, the words make Blaine light up, and he pulls Kurt up so they can both be on the sofa. 'All mine,' Blaine whispers before pressing his lips to Kurt, taking complete control of the kiss.   
  
'All yours,' Kurt replies, mouth still touching Blaine's before another kiss comes to claim him. Arms wrap around his back, and Blaine presses them close, his hands drifting up so he can touch the collar fastened forever on Kurt's neck.   
  
For a very brief second Kurt's whole body tenses. He skips a breath, and something cold settles in his chest, overtaking him. Blaine doesn't back away though, simply keeps a hand around the collar, pulling slightly, kissing harder, and it's the best thing to do. It makes the cold feeling break, bathes him in the warmth of Blaine's love instead. No worry, no fear, just Blaine. He repeats his earlier reply, meaning it in every sense, 'yours.'


End file.
